Polar Opposites
by satansfavouriteprincess
Summary: Team Urameshi has had it easy. Kuwabara's never ending love for Yukina. Botan and Kurama's closet relationship. Keiko and Yusuke are more attached at the hip than ever. Koenma makes the team go on an adventure to retrieve his misbehaving adopted sister. Ryuuren meets the team, and Hiei tries to distract himself from becoming attached. Takes place a few years after the series ends.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all. Long time reader here. Please let me know what you all think!_

 ** _Chapter One._**

"The pacifier Prince wants to speak with us" the short fire demon hissed towards his fox friend.

"Will he ever stop?" The fox answered with a smile.

Here it was, the good team back together again. It had been some years since they stood together like this in the spirit world.

"Hey baby breathe! Why aren't you making Hideki do this mission? Where is he! Don't you know I have a life to live!" The team's leader yelled towards the child looking Prince.

"Hideki is actually on a mission himself right now, Yusuke. Besides, this one is super easy. It's just a quick rescue mission. If the missing person wasn't such an asset to me, I would have had Hideki find her as soon as he got back." Koenma spoke with darting eyes.

"Hn, what asset of yours?" Snickered Hiei. He knew of the people Koenma found important. What asset of his did he send away.

"Her name is Ryuuren. She's a dragon spirit that keeps certain rivers alive in the human world..." the Prince was interrupted mid sentence.

"We're saving a dragon lady!?" The red headed man proclaimed clapping his hands.

"Is it actually a dragon?" The leader questioned, glaring daggers at the Prince.

"No Ryuuren would not appear as a dragon if I'm correct." Kurama noted, index finger on his chin, pondering.

"Excuse me, would you all listen!" The short Prince whined from his desk. The pitch of the whine made the group pause their conversation. He huffed, finally able to continue his speech from earlier. "Kurama is correct, she should not be in her dragon form. Ryuuren will most likely be very weak. You see, a few of her rivers have dried up. I can't get ahold of her and we can't find her on the radar. Unfortunately the only info I can give you on her where abouts are the rivers she protects."

Yusuke sighed heavily. "You called us in for a wild goose chase with a dragon?"

"She's not all dragon, she lives a human like life right now." Koenma huffed, crossing his arms.

"What dragon demon in the right mind would openly spend their energy protecting human waters?" Hiei asked curiously. Female dragon demons are a rare sight.

"Well she's in the midst of dealing her sentence to pure herself. She's been so good recently, I got a feeling she got herself into trouble. But her spirit cuffs hold her back. If the trouble is serious, she can't fight back." Koenma muttered, scratching his head before getting his television ready to show details. "She doesn't really talk to me, so I'm not to sure who would have been a threat to her but Botan will be showing up tomorrow to go with you all."

The television switched on with a map of several rivers. "I believe she must be around one of her rivers. But this one is her home, I think if anything she might be around this area." The area to cover is huge, leaving the group in huffs of aggravation.

"This will be the face you will be looking for..." The Prince continued. The television played a picture of Ryuuren. She was a short spirit. Possibly shorter than the fire demon in the room. Her hair wore a shade of pastel pink that hung down to the middle of her back, despite how knotted it looked like. Her skin was pale but, held a glimmer it seemed as the light in the photo caressed the skin it touched.

"Why is she dealing with a sentence to pure herself?" Kurama asked. The dragon spirit looked pure. It seemed impossible for the little one to be dangerous.

"Hideki brought her down after she went on a rampage several years ago. I gave her the choice to live in the spirit world and train to be a grim reaper, or she could pure herself of her actions by behaving. She started multiple tsunamis after simply being bored, she said." Koenma answered with a grim shake, remembering the coldness the little monster shot at him. Hiei wore a smirk. A bored dragon girl stuck in the human world.

"A rampage like that! How terrible was it? What is her ranking?" Kuwabara voiced with wide eyes. "How did Hideki stop tsunamis?"

"Well when you find her, she should feel like a D rank... But they are spirit cuffs, maybe she might not be a D rank anymore. I never thought to keep track with it." Koenma nervously chuckled. "I was actually surprised Hideki brought her in the first time. Before the cuffs she was a high A rank."

Yusuke sighed heavily. Keiko would definitely be upset knowing he had to leave her once again. "Genkai is expecting you all tonight. Get rest. Botan will arrive in the morning. I suggest you all wear hiking clothes." Koenma smiled waving them off.

The night had passed too quickly it seemed. The morning came in, birds loudly chirping.

"Good morning boys! Are you ready to help me find my Ryuu-chan!?" The blue happy spirit clapped her hands as the men of the party arrived to the meeting point. Hiei's eye twitched. The sound of the bubbly grim reaper's voice never failed to itch his skin uncomfortably.

"Botan, you personally know Ryuuren?" Yusuke piped while stretching with Kuwabara. Botan nodded with a frown.

"Ryuu is a dear friend of mine." She mentioned, however her frown faded as she clapped. "That's why I'm here to guide you all, I know how to get to all her hiding spots." She smiled.

The team had been climbing to the first listed spot for the past hour. Even their speed didn't help the ongoing trip further up into the woods. Kurama and Botan chatted together most of the way up, while Yusuke and Kuwabara made jokes about Koenma's new spirit detective. Hiei trotted along, wishing for an enemy to appear so that his boredom would disappear.

"So she's a whiny water dragon?" Yusuke chimed over hearing Botan's and Kurama's conversation. The blue haired girl pouted slightly, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't say whiny, she just seems like she can't control her emotions. But she's a good person, really." Botan defended her friend.

"Water dragon?" Hiei repeated more to himself.

"She's like polar opposite of you, why are you so curious?" Yusuke snickered, grabbing the fire demon by the neck with his arm.

"Female water dragons are extremely rare. They're said to be quite strong. I'm pretty sure he wants to fight the dragon." Kurama chuckled, defending the fire demon at the same time.

"Wouldn't it be a damn shame if someone put out his fire?" Kuwabara snickered, claiming a laugh from Yusuke.

"You idiots," Hiei grunted. The two men had recently started to throw puns given any possibility.

"Here we are!" Botan beamed. They had arrived at a clearing. The River's water seemed still. The clearing rich in forage, while the air's melody sang with chirping birds. Right at the edge of the clearing laid a little hut, buried in ivy. "That's her cottage there, if she isn't in there we can at least rest for a little bit."

The team made their way to the hut. Botan opened the door, trying to make sure the door didn't squeak open. Kuwabara's nose scrunched as the energy behind the door hit his face. "I sense something..."

"This may be an easier mission than we thought." The team leader sighed. His eyes glaring at Botan. "Did you all even bother to check here before sending us out?"

Botan nervously chuckled, waving her hands around. Yusuke heard her mutter something about Koenma as his eyes settled on the figure on the bed.

The hut was small. It contained a bed, a small suitcase, and a small area to eat at. On the bed laid the little dragon. She didn't appear all that human thought. Peaking from the sides of her head laid white horns that curled backwards, the point of her horns reached above her pointy ears. The little dragon didn't even stir. Her face seemed pale and sweaty. Botan gasped at her friend. The little one was sick.

"Botan, how long have you not heard from her?" Kurama questioned, getting closer to the sleeping demon. "She's really sick, we might have to take her back to Genkai." He added while his hand met the dragon's forehead. Her eyes fluttered open quickly, but she couldn't fight herself to stay awake. Her forehead was warm, running a fever.

Kuwabara sighed moving closer to the dragon girl, bending over, hooking his arms under her body. She doesn't weigh a lot so the movement is fast. Once again her eyes flashed open, in a swift movement she butted her horn into his head earning a yelp. Kuwabara had dropped her to the floor, holding the bump on his forehead. Surely a bruise will show in the next few days. "Botan?" She questioned while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Her eyes scanned her home. There was Botan and four men. She noted some of the men wrecked of human. "Why are you here?"

"Ryuu, you haven't reported in for a month. Koenma and I began to worry." Botan smiled, bending down to meet her friend on the floor. "Are you okay? You have a fever."

"I seem to have gotten a cold I guess..." The dragon said with a goofy smile. "I thought if I just laid around I'd get better."

"I see you two share intelligence," Hiei snorted crossing his arms. The girls ignored his remark, catching up about what had happened in the last month.

"That's Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara." Botan told her friend, pointing at each in the party as she introduced them. The dragon nodded looking at each male.

"So why are you hanging out with humans? You wreck." Ryuuren asked, itching her nose.

Kuwabara let out a whine as Kurama chuckled. Hiei joined in with a smirk. "Well you know I work with humans a lot Ryuu." Botan sighed dragging her friend up with herself from the floor. "I love your demon form though, super cute. But you know Koenma told you not to..." Botan reached out to rub the demon's horns. Ryuuren leaned into the warmth.

"I know but my human form feels like I'm dying," Ryuuren whined. "I've never been sick before and this way it didn't seem too terrible. But that's why I put up the shield. Koenma can't see me that way." She added with a smirk.

"Well if you reported in like you should have, Koenma would have helped you." Yusuke interrupted the girls. "We should get going actually. He wants to see you."


	2. Chapter 2 (11-01 22:06:42)

_Thank you everyone who took the time to read the first chapter. I hope you like this one! some chapters are longer than the others. please leave reviews!_

 ** _Chapter Two._**

Ryuuren sighed heavily as the party arrived at Koenma's office. "Come on Ryuu-Chan, you're like three feet taller than him, you can take him." Botan giggled pushing the dragon towards the baby ruler's desk.

Koenma entered, plopping onto his chair, leaning forward with a glare towards the demon in front of him. "I thought you got kidnapped! You should have reported in!" He stared at her. The dragon demon sighed, shuffling her feet.

"I just got a cold, I'm sorry I didn't think about reporting in." She began to defend herself against his words.

"Why are you in demon form?" He added, finger pointing at her. "Become human." Her eyebrows raised at his demand. The motion gave off its own answer. "If I may say, you seem to have missed your parole. What a pity. Not only did you fail to report in. You hid yourself from me, and you failed to stay human. Change back now and I might not have father deal with your punishment." Koenma shot back with a glare. The group muttered things to each other that Ryuuren couldn't hear. Ryuuren shivered with the thought of having to speak to Enma. She was always getting into trouble, and for some reason he took it upon himself to apologize for her. He also however, handed her punishments. He acted like a father figure to her, but always allowed her to be on her own.

With a sigh Ryuuren melted away her features, reverting back into a human state. Her eyes darkened to a hazel color while her hair kept its pastel pink color. "I've made plans with Genkai. You will be helping an ice maiden of ours with house chores. This way at least some one can watch you. Don't think I don't know you flooded that town two weeks ago. You need to behave. Genkai can most likely help you find better ways to channel your bored tendencies."

She winced. She had not been as slick as she thought. Her thought process was interrupted with a fit of coughs. She wasn't use to the smells of the men she had just met but she felt someone walk up from behind her. A hand held onto her shoulder. When she looked up from collecting herself, she saw Kurama looking down at her with a smile. "Don't worry we will take care of you. We all pop in a lot. Yukina is great at nursing people to health."

"I believe you and Yukina will become quite close. Just make sure to get alone with Genkai this time." Koenma said with a smile as he stamped away her file.

The group of six had just arrived back into the human realm. They were at Ryuuren's hut in order to receive what items she had to take to Genkai's. She didn't have much, which seemed to be a good thing. Her human body felt weak from whatever cold she had received. "Sorry there's not a place in here to actually sit at." Ryuuren huffed, noticing Yusuke took it upon himself to take one of the two chairs. She ruffled through her items, shoving whatever she wanted to keep into her suitcase. She left the room towards what could be a bathroom.

"Poor thing lives out of a suitcase, I'll introduce her to Keiko. Keiko and I will force this child to get more cloths!" Botan beamed with a fist in the air pumped.

"I have enough clothes, who said I'd be at Genkai's forever anyway." Ryuuren muttered shoving more items into the suitcase. She really didn't have allot of items. She had become accustomed to living in the small hut. She was okay with leaving behind her household items. She had lived with Genkai before, knowing she had left items there years ago. Genkai would always be a home for her. "Let's go home." She sighed, lifting up her suitcase.

It had been a long walk from the forest to civilization. Ryuuren dreaded the walk she knew was coming to Genkai's temple. "They'll help you settle into Genkai's. I have to find Keiko." Yusuke waved, leaving in another direction. Ryuuren nodded waving him off, knowing she would meet the ex spirit detective again.

"I'll make sure you get settled in, I gotta see Yukina too." Kuwabara beamed. Hiei let out a grunt. The first noise she had heard from the demon since they left Koenma's. Maybe he isn't a talker, Ryuuren thought to herself with a shrug.

"How do you know Genkai?" Kurama questioned her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Koenma makes me hang with her every other year." Ryuuren answered. "Enma said it's for misbehaving so I must stay with someone who is able to knock me out. Not like it matters. Anyone can knock me out with these spirit cuffs attached." She added before stopping in front of the long staircase that lead to the temple.

"Makes sense, he did place your home base close to her." Kurama snickered slightly as he took ahold of the handle of the suitcase Ryuuren had be dragging around.

His face wore a comfortable smile. She couldn't help to smile back as if her smile told a thanks towards his actions. Kuwabara began running up the steps with excitement rolling off his aura. Ryuuren sighed following, but in a slower pace. Botan and the guys followed. They reached the temple, not much had changed, if anything at all.

"Welcome home, brat." Genkai said from her doorstep. She sat on the step looking cozy, cigarette in one hand and a cup of warm tea in her other. Next to her sat another cup of tea that let off steam. Ryuuren smiled, picking up the extra tea to get cozy next to her long time friend.

"Nice to be home granny." Ryuuren replied.

"Make yourselves at home, Kuwabara sure did." Genkai grunted. Kuwabara arrived out of the temple with a green haired girl following after him.

"Hello, and welcome back everyone. You must be Ryuuren. I'm Yukina." She said with a smile. "I also heard you have a cold, let's get you inside. I'm almost done with dinner." The group followed Yukina as she left with Kuwabara back into the temple. Genkai reached her hand out to Ryuuren to pull her up.

"Real food will probably help you. And a real nap. Change back into your demon form so then you don't feel like shit." Genkai told her as she pulled Ryuuren inside.

"Ryuuren, where would you like your bag?" Kurama asked. Ryuuren looked down, she had forgotten about her suitcase.

"Thank you for bringing it in, I got it from here." Ryuuren bowed a thanks, grabbing her bag.

She made her way back to her room. She pulled her necklace out from under her clothing. The necklace held a key to the locked door she stopped in front of. She opened the door to her bedroom. Her face formed a smile while her arms dropped her suitcase to the ground. It felt nice to be home. Ryuuren proceeded to sit down onto the floor, allowing her demon features to fade into existence. She was thankful that Genkai allowed her to stay in her demon form. She proceed to strip herself of her cloths that were drenched in sweat. The long walk home and being sick seemed like it was too much. She began digging through her suitcase. Ryuuren decided on wearing a grey oversized sweater along with a pair of black leggings. She found a pair of fuzzy long ankle socks colored grey. She hadn't felt so comfortable in years.

"Ryuuren, dinner is ready." Yukina told her from the bedroom entrance.

"Okay, thank you!" The dragon demon beamed excitedly. She hadn't ate an real meal for the past few months. "I hope you're a good cook!" Before she could say anything Yukina's stare caught her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"You're demon form is really cute," Yukina giggled. Ryuuren chuckled. Her now golden eyes sparkled saying thanks. The two began their way to the dining room as they chatted. Yukina explained how to had also been 'saved' and how she met everyone.

The two girls arrived at the kitchen. Ryuuren began helping Yukina carry things to the table where everyone waited. Yukina's food smelled amazing. Once everything was brought out she took a seat besides the short fire demon. Across from her sat Genkai and Kurama. Yukina sat herself down next to Genkai, following Kuwabara who sat next to Hiei. Botan arrived with freshly brewed tea, making herself cozy at the head of the table next to Kurama.

"Please enjoy the food," Yukina smiled to everyone. She had made a curry with shrimp and green colored vegetables. Despite it being spicy, it tasted great and really helped the sick demon's sinuses.

"Are you crying," she heard Hiei hiss towards her. His voice made her jump. Her golden eyes meet his crimson ones in a glare. However, her glare was met with another glare.

"I'm sick remember?" She muttered before putting more food into her mouth. She heard Kurama and Botan laugh. She didn't find the fire demon so funny though. He never spoke and if he did it was just negative.

"You know Ryuu, I think you and Hiei might actually get along." Genkai told her with a smirk. Ryuuren's nose scrunched up in protest.

"So what's your story anyways?" Kuwabara piped in. The question striking a chord in Ryuuren's heart.

"It's a long story..." She replied. She stared at the group. Genkai knew of her story. It became apparent that Kuwabara wouldn't let this go. It also didn't help that almost everyone had their eyes on her.


	3. Chapter three

_Alighty guys. Welcome to chapter three. It is super long. And I'm afraid that the chapters after this are just as long. But this chapter starts the relationship building. please enjoy and review c:_ _ **Chapter Three.**_

"I was born in a place high up in the mountains in Makai. My mother was civilian elemental demon who was able to use water. My father was a dragon demon who also mastered in water. The village we lived in was small. Most of the demons were elemental low class demons. Lots of there weren't really the fighting type, but there was a few who were strong. It was a peaceful place. We had most good days, but we did have bad days. There was a group of bandits that would try to bother us. Everyone fought really hard. But one day it got really bad. My father had to send me away. That day was the first day I met Mitsuraryuu. Somehow my dad knew Enma. He ordered Mitsuraryuu to take me to him. Enma took me in for a little while. When I was able to get back home everything was gone. Enma kept me at his side though. He taught me how to defend myself, then when he thought I was good, I guess, he sent me to stay with Genkai. Genkai took care of me for a while, she taught me how to fight. By the time I was ten, Enma allowed me to live on my own. I was ten, no adults, home alone everyday. I began to self teach myself how to manipulate water. As I got older, i taught myself how to control my element. Every so often Mitsuraryuu would appear, she helped learn combat. Enma found out about this and decided to put me on lock down. I've had spirit cuffs for seven years now. Enma keeps me in the human world to keep rivers alive. I basically just refill them if they're too dry. My story isn't all that fun. If anything I'm king Enma's adopted daughter he doesn't allow the world to know about. I just know he was very close to my dad. But then again, if anyone had a rebellious teenage daughter, I wouldn't want them to know about her either. Enma took me in when I was five. I've been with Genkai off and on through my life. That's about it I guess. Just your average dragon locked up by a scarred king."

Ryuuren's story ended. Botan wore a frown. Her friend never told her the story before. The men in the party though, looked like they had questions. Yukina's face wore a similar frown to Botan's. Ryuu sighed. She believed no one had to wear a frown for her. An awkward silence appeared in the room.

"Ryuu-san needs to take a nap." Yukina said, getting up. She looked towards Kuwabara with a smile. "Clean up for me please?" Kuwabara nodded with a smile. He would do anything for her. Yukina pulled on Ryuuren's sweater, demanding her to move. She followed after Yukina.

"Thank you Yukina-san." She said quietly as she finally caught up to the ice maiden. Yukina wore a smile, nodding towards Ryuu. The two of them well defiantly become close.

"Please rest, Hiei will check up on you later. I'd have Kurama do it, but I believe he is going home to his mother's tonight." Yukina said with a smile.

"Would Hiei even do that?" Ryuu sighed interrupting her new friend who was about to make her way to her own room.

"Hiei is my brother, he'll do what I tell him to do." Yukina's giggled waving her off.

Ryuuren sighed closing the door before crawling into bed. She was unsure about Hiei. He didn't seem kind like Kurama. Soon she was taken over by sleep. Her bed was inviting compared to the futon she had back in the little hut.

"She seems comfortable." Kurama said out loud. He knew Hiei was in the trees above him. He heard a "hn," a classic ' I heard you', Hiei reply. "Yukina seems attached." He added. Hiei dropped down from the trees, hands on his pockets.

"I'm just babysitting, don't become sly with me fox." Hiei told his friend as he watched Ryuuren toss and turn in her sleep.

"No one is going to judge you for finding her interesting. It won't make you weaker either." Kurama chuckled.

"Emotions, like that you have for Botan, surely makes one weaker." Hiei answered before walking off towards the temple. Kurama smiled shaking his head.

"Stay still woman." Hiei hissed at the dragon who kept tossing in her sleep. Yukina had already gone to sleep, leaving him in charge of caregiving. Ryuuren sighed heavily as the cold cloth met her forehead. Her golden eyes fluttered open to see crimson ones at her side.

"So scary Hiei can be sweet." She chuckled at him.

"Hn, remind yourself everyday that I'm terrifying," He muttered, while grabbing onto one of her horns turning her face away from him. "Go to sleep. You have a fever idiot."

Ryuuren woke up to knocking at her door. Yukina let herself in with tea. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

Ryuu sat up from her bed, stretching. "I feel fine, my throat is a bit sore." She took the tea, taking a sip. Her face scrunched up from the taste of herbal tea. Herbal tea is not one of her favorites.

Yukina giggled at the face her friend made. "Sorry but it will help you feel better. Kurama is great at making herbal tea. His tea can kick a cold real fast." Yukina told her as she gathered up the bowl of melted ice water that Hiei had used through the night to keep her fever down.

"Your brother doesn't talk much. But I'm thankful he was so helpful." Ryuuren told Yukina as the ice maiden made her way out the door. Yukina shot a smile at Ryuu before leaving. The dragon demon sighed heavily before taking another sip of the tea. Her eyes wandered out her window. The sun was bright and high. It must be about noon.

Ryuuren finished her tea and got out of bed. She stopped in front of her mirror. Her hair was a disaster. Instead of brushing it, she flipped her head over to pull it all into a ponytail. She decided against changing, but took off her socks. She nodded to herself before leaving her room.

Ryuu followed Genkai's scent trail, it lead her to the living room. When she reached the living room she found Genkai, Yukina and Kurama. "Good morning Ryuuren." Kurama said with a smile from the couch.

"Good morning, please call me Ryuu." She replied with an equal smile. Ryuu looked around the living room. Last time she was here there was only two couches, a coffee table, and a small television. Genkai seemed to have upgraded, keeping up to date with the technology world. The television was bigger. The coffee table held a box called a PS2. "Granny what is this?" Ryuu asked Genkai, pointing at the box.

"It's a human digital toy. You play videogames on it." Hiei answered. Where did he come from? Ryuu didn't even sense him. Genkai hummed agreeing. "Kurama, we have stuff to do." Hiei added. Kurama sighed heavily, but nodded.

"We'll be back later. Keep drinking the herbal tea, Ryuu." Kurama waved off. Ryuuren's eyes meet those crimson ones again. Hiei turned away, once again. Those golden orbs dug into his eyes, making him uncomfortable. She made him uneasy.

"Where are they going?" Ryuuren asked, curiously.

"They do boarder control for Enma." Yukina answered, taking the tea cup Ryuuren had brought from her room. "I'll get you another cup of tea."

"You better rest my child, the idiots want to spare you tomorrow." Genkai told her. Ryuu sighed.

"I don't want to." She answered with a whine. Genkai chuckled at the dragon.

"They're hard headed, I don't want to, is not a good reason for them." Genkai scolded her. Yukina arrived with yet another cup of Kurama's herbal tea. Genkai pressed a finger to Ryuuren's forehead. "You seem better, try the hot springs later." Genkai added before taking a sip of her tea.

"Botan is arriving." Yukina announced, feeling Botan's energy. Genkai nodded, getting up from her chair.

"If you get dragged into town, turn back into your human self. I don't need Koenma popping in, scolding me for not being harsh." Genkai ordered Ryuu as she left towards the entrance of her temple.

"Hello all those beautiful in my life." Botan sang as she entered the living room of Genkai's temple. Yukina bowed her head in hello while Ryuu waved a hand. "How are you feeling today?" She questioned getting herself cozy next to Ryuu on the couch.

"I'm better. Real food and a real bed is the real medicine." Ryuu answered with a smile. "Genkai mentioned I should try the hot springs." She added with a grin.

"Oh! I'll invite Keiko! We all can go. It'll be great." Botan said excitedly, clapping her hands together. "I'm sure the boys are coming over later anyways." Botan smiled. Ryuuren nodded in agreement. "Also, eventually we need to go buy you some cloths." She added, pointing a finger at Ryuu. Ryuu rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not today. I just wanna relax Botan." The dragon demon pouted. There was no way through the depths of Makai, was she going to transform back into her human form.

"That's fine, relax today. But don't think I'm going to forget." Botan scolded her. Ryuu nodded understanding. All the years that she had know Botan, Botan never forgot anything. Anything clothing shopping related at least.

"I'm going to get started on cleaning. This place doesn't clean itself." Yukina said with a smile, grabbing the dishes up.

"Do you need help?" Ryuu pipped, looking concerned.

"No, thank you though. I to need to pay my debts to Genkai. You're a guest until Genkai finds you healthy." Yukina answered with a giggle before she walked away.

"Yusuke. We're invited to Genkai's." Keiko told her boyfriend. She had just received a text message about hot springs. No one could turn down Genkai's hot springs.

Yusuke let out a whine mentioning something about not wanting to go to the grumpy grandma's house. "No. I already told Botan we are coming." She hissed back at her lazy boyfriend. Yusuke sighed, folding his arms behind his head.


	4. Chapter Four

_Hey everyone! Here's another chapter. please leave reviews! I love knowing what everyone thinks._ ** _Chapter Four._** Hiei and Kurama had just arrived back in the human world. The day had grew hot compared to the earlier hours. The two trotted through the small town grabbing groceries for Yukina. "Yukina mentioned that Genkai invited the girls to the hot springs later. I hope Yukina doesn't mind if I cook tonight." Kurama chimed. Hiei grunted, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "I also heard she's moving into Kuwabara's soon." He added. Hiei's head whipped towards his friend. "She looks just fine at Genkai's." The fire demon shot back aggressively. Kurama chuckled at his friend.

"It would be a really pitty if Yukina left. Who would hang out with Ryuu everyday?" Kurama noted as they entered the corner shop, closest to the temple. This would be their last stop before meeting up with everyone.

"I don't know why she likes her. That dragon seems up to no good." Hiei hissed as he reached towards the ice cream freezer.

"Hiei, the man who can't allow happiness to anyone." Kurama teased.

The temple seemed busy as everyone slowly arrived. Yukina welcomed Kurama with thanks for helping her with the house chores. Hiei shoved his ice cream into the freezer before heading out towards Genkai's forest. He wanted some time to himself before seeing everyone. He granted himself alone time because he did go on patrol today. Mukuro had questioned him on his where abouts. Not like it mattered, he was allowed to come and go as he pleased. He still worked for Enma. He made that clear to her. He needed space from Mukuro any way. She was becoming needy, needy in a way he couldn't stand. One point or another he may have cared for the woman, but he couldn't stand her much these days. Hiei sighed reaching the edge of the cliff, taking a seat, his legs over the edge. His eyes wandered the scenery. It was calming. Except his eyes found Ryuu.

Ryuu took it upon herself to hide away from the temple it seemed. She laid on the lake, somehow hovering over the water. Her element of course, is water. Hiei knew she could do some tricks, but he hadn't seen anyone ever make a bed out of whatever element. He watched her. She seemed peaceful. Every tide that ran towards her, split itself around her. Maybe she had a forcefield up. A few minutes passed by before she rolled onto her stomach. She began playing with the water, directing the movement with her index finger. He watched in amusement as the dragon made swirls and little balls of water. Suddenly he winced, holding his third eye. His headband was wet. Confused and annoyed he turned his gaze back to the girl. Ryuu was long gone though. Hiei smirked, getting up to leave back to the temple.

When he arrived back at the temple he found Genkai and Ryuu sitting on the door steps with tea. He over heard Genkai talking about how she felt like a mother who was having long debate with a father over Ryuu's spirit cuffs.

Kurama waved towards the fire demon. "Dinner is almost done." He announced.

Hiei nodded, making his way inside the temple, stepping around the two chatting women. Ryuu looked up at him with a smirk. Hiei couldn't help himself as his eyes shot a death glare before he went inside. He hoped his glare sent the dragon a clear message that she had declared war.

"What did you do to get him in a bad mood?" Genkai questioned her with squinty eyes.

Ryuu let out a giggle before answering. "I shot him in his Jagan with a water bullet. He didn't find it funny though."

Genkai chuckled at her childish friend. "This is why Enma won't allow you to take off those cuffs. You're constantly getting into trouble."

Hiei followed Kurama towards the kitchen. The fox demon was busy with cooking. The dinner choice wasn't as fancy as Yukina's. He had made udon with multiple add-ons. It was plentiful and filling none the less. Kurama chuckled at the fire demon. Hiei pulled off his headband to dry it. "Stop your chuckling fox." He demanding, shooting a glare before leaning against the counter.

"She doesn't play nicely does she?" Kurama continued to tease.

"Hey three eyes." Yusuke said, slightly confused. Kuwabara followed behind him, only to go straight to Kurama to see what was on the dinner menu.

"Udon!" Kuwabara sang happily.

"What happen to the shortie?" Yusuke ahead Kurama, watching Hiei leave to wherever he went to disappear.

"It has something to do with Ryuu." Kurama answered as he got each bowl of udon ready.

Each bowl had a hefty amount of noodles. There was pork slices on top with a boiled egg. There was two different broths to add into the udon, which he left on the side. Genkai and Ryuu arrived inside with empty tea cups. The group heard Genkai order Ryuu to drink more herbal tea. Kurama chuckled, "at this rate I may need to make you more tea." Ryuuren made a face, a unpleasant one.

"Whenever you decide to make tea, can it not taste so berry like." She whined towards the fox demon. The fox hummed, taking the note in mentally.

"Oh Ryuu, Keiko is here somewhere with Botan." Yusuke told her, while picking at the extra pork.

"Dinner's almost ready though." Kurama mentioned, slapping Yusuke's hand as if he was a child. Yusuke let out a whine.

"I can help set the table." Ryuu told Kurama. Kurama nodded with a smile, handing her items to bring to the table.

"Please enjoy the food!" Kurama beamed.

The table was full. Left to right sat Genkai, Ryuu, Kurama. Botan sat across from Kurama as Keiko sat next to her, followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Hiei.

"Thank you for cooking." Yukina beamed, digging in.

Ryuu poured the spicy broth into her noodles. The udon smelled great. She sniffled a bit as the spicy broth soothed her stuffy nose. Which bite ended with a slurp.

"Stop eating like a pig." Botan laughed at her. Ryuu shrugged continuing to slurp each bite. "Oh, this is Keiko by the way," Botan added pointing at Yusuke's girlfriend. Ryuu looked up from her food, waving a hello. "Don't mind her, she's trying to catch up on eating." Botan told Keiko with a smile. Keiko nodded with a giggle. Yusuke had told her about that dragon and most of her story.

Everyone finished up the food and Yukina started to clean. Kurama and Kuwabara pushed her away from the mess. "Don't worry, we got it. Go enjoy the hot springs." Kuwabara told the ice maiden with a goofy grin and a thumbs up extended towards her.

"Come one girls, We need to gather our stuff for the hot springs." Botan sang, gathering the females up. Genkai stayed behind, returning to her room.

"Ryuu-Chan, hurry up!" Botan yelled through the temple. The dragon demon jumped from the sudden noise. She had just finished getting ready for the hot springs. Ryuu jumped up from her floor, grabbing ahold of her tote bag. She had a towel and a few extra articles of clothing. She rushed out the door only to sense Hiei blocking her path. She sighed unsure what to expect from him. His eyes rolled as he found her.

"Don't stay in the spring to long or you'll get a headache." He told her simply, passing her to his own guest room. She turned around, confused. "I'll know if you pass out." He added before closing his door. Ryuuren shrugged. Why does he care. Ryuu ran to the entrance of the temple to meet up with the girls.

"Sorry!" She said with a goofy smile. "Let's go~"

The girls arrived at the hotsprings. Keiko sighed happily before crawling in. Yukina and Botan followed. Ryuu made a whine as she crawled into the water. The water was hot, but soothing. Is this what 'sweating out the fever' means? The more Ryuu thought the more she sunk into the water. Botan and Keiko were talking about marriage plans. Yukina was on the same track as Ryuu, melting into relaxation.

"I bet you get all the guys Ryuu~" she heard Keiko sing. How long had the human been talking to her?

"I've never had a boyfriend. I'm not even matured yet. I got another three years." Ryuu mentioned, making sure the math was correct with the help of her fingers.

"You must be around Hiei's and my age." Yukina noted.

"I forgot about demon maturity. So how old are you really then?" Keiko asked. Botan let out a giggle.

"I'm not sure." Ryuu sighed. She dripped down further into the water, making her horns wet.

"Oh well, I'll say though, you look like you're maybe sixteen, maybe seventeen. " Keiko replied, finger on her chin thinking hard.

Ryuu giggled. "I'm not a child though. I've know Genkai forever. When she first took me in, she didn't have wrinkles."

"That reminds me, how are you enjoying your stay?" Yukina asked Ryuu

The dragon demon shrugs. "I'm indifferent. I've always been allowed to come and go here as I please. But Genkai is always home." Ryuu answered with a smile.

"I noticed, that the forever locked room is yours." Botan noted.

"Yeah," Ryuu replied slightly dazed. The heat was making her light headed. Yukina seemed to notice Ryuu. The dragon demon appeared to be falling asleep. Yukina placed her hand on top of Ryuu's head.

"Ryuu-Chan maybe this wasn't the greatest idea." Yukina told her friend. Botan let out a whine, turning around to get her phone.

"Kurama can you come get Ryuuren? Poor thing is falling asleep." Botan asked. The party was left unsure what Kurama had said but it left Botan pouting. "Okay thanks." Botan whined into the phone receiver.

"What's wrong?" Keiko questioned Botan. Yukina looked equally concerned.

Botan smiled, waving her arms about nervously. "I called him to come get her, but Hiei is already on his way to get her." Yukina let out a soft giggle.

Botan moved closer to Ryuu, grabbing a hold of her horns. Lightly pulling back and forth. The motion shook her head, making her awake.

"Get dressed, we sent for someone to help to get back to the temple." Botan told Ryuu in a soft voice.

The girls watched Ryuu crawl out of the spring to get redressed. Before Ryuu left, she turned around to bow apologetically.

"I'm sorry." The dragon muttered, scratching the back of her head. She felt bad. The girls smiled waving her off, telling her it was okay. When she exited the spring, the person waiting for her was someone she didn't expect.


	5. Chapter Five

_Welcome to chapter five! Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I'm not really sure how long this story is going to end up being. In a perfect world I wish to wrap it all up within 15 or less chapters. But we will see~_ _As always leave reviews_ _The last chapter we left off with Ryuu ending to leave the hot springs, meeting up with someone. Who else could it really be though :P_

 ** _Chapter Five._**

There stood Hiei wearing a 'I told you so' smirk on his face. She sighed heavily, taking the time to actually take his appearance in. His head band was missing, she assumed it was still wet. He wore a black crew neck sweater with the sleeves rolled up halfway. He's pants were loose and black, along with the heavy looking boots that hugged his feet. What caught her eyes was the dragon like tattoo on his arm. She knew that dragon. The untamable Kokuryuuha. Her eyes attached to the tattoo, understanding Hiei had tamed him.

"What are you looking at idiot." Hiei questioned her with a glare. Ryuu turned away, shaking her head.

"You shouldn't be in control of Kokuryuuha-San. You aren't even one of us." She muttered, feeling better. The cold air soothing her.

Hiei grunted at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't make it sound like you're entirely a dragon, mutt." Hiei told her. That hurt. She stared at him angrily.

"At least I have dragon blood. I don't need a Jagan to help me." She hissed at him, walking away. Hiei rolled his eyes, trotting behind her. Normally, a verbal attack like that would set him off. He'd let it go this time.

They reached the temple to meet Kurama outside, he held onto a warm cup of tea. "I believe you may enjoy this one." Kurama told Ryuu as he handed over the tea. Ryuu smiled a thanks before going inside. Kurama waited for Hiei to get to the door. "How'd you know?" Kurama questioned him. Hiei shrugged at the fox demon.

"I told her it was a bad idea to go. All the herbs you're shoving down her throat calms her cold, but she's still sick." Hiei told him. Kurama chuckled. He noted that his demon friend was acting out of character compared to most days. Was it because Ryuu? He wasn't going to bother Hiei about it, but the teasing would not end either.

Ryuu reached the living room to find Kuwabara and Yusuke sitting in front of the television. They were yelling towards the screen. Interested, Ryuu flopped onto the couch to watch them, pulling the blanket that laid over the couch onto her.

"Hey Ryuu, couldn't stand the heat?" Yusuke chuckled at her.

Ryuu couldn't help but to smile. "I guess not." She sighed.

"Do you know how long the rest of them are going to be out?" Kuwabara asked her, his eyes glued the screen.

"No. I guess I fell asleep, so they kicked me out." She chuckled. She watched the screen. There was two characters fighting each other. "Is this the video game?"

"It's called Tekken. You play as fighters. Each fight has three rounds. Who ever wins the most rounds, wins the fight." Yusuke explain.

"There is like twenty fighters to choose from. They're all different. Each one has their own moves." Kuwabara added.

Ryuu nodded, she kept watching the game unfold. Somewhere between the beginning and end of the fight she fell into a slumber. Her eyes felt like they had bricks attached as she failed to keep them open.

"Do you wanna try?" Kuwabara asked Ryuu. The dragon demon failed to answer, making the two turn around from the television screen.

"She fell asleep. Should we leave her there?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara. Kuwabara hummed, unsure. The last time he tried to move the dragon, he was head butted. He was actually still recovering from the head butt.

"I don't know. I'm not going to try to move her though." Kuwabara told his friend as he rubbed at the head injury he had already received from the dragon.

Ryuu woke up to someone tugging on her horns. She didn't fight the motion as whoever pulled her head up slightly. It was late, the living room was dimly lit thanks to a lamp that was across the room. She could smell Hiei and Kurama. Kurama was in the process of shoving material for cushioning under her head before he guided her back down.

"Luckily Botan knows how lazy she can be." Kurama chuckled, watching the dragon demon get cozy.

"Hn," came from the fire demon before he turned around to leave, Kurama following after him.

Ryuuren woke up to Genkai beating her over the head with a curled up newspaper. The dragon demon let out a groan as she began to cover her horns protectively. "Stop it!" She cried as Genkai continued to slap her.

"You have a bed, Stop taking up all of my couch." Genkai hissed. The beating stopped as the groggy Ryuu sat up from the couch. Genkai threw the sweater Ryuu had been using as a pillow, hitting her in the chest. She couldn't help but to smile, noticing it had Hiei's scent. The real question she pondered about was if it was his idea to put it there or Kurama's. She mentally shrugged the thought away. It was probably Kurama's idea.

Genkai placed a finger on Ryuu's forehead again like she did yesterday. "You don't appear under the weather any more." Genkai noted.

Ryuu smiled. "So I get to play now, mom?" She giggled, teasing Genkai. The older woman rolled her eyes, beating her with the newspaper again.

Ryuu ran away towards the kitchen. She carelessly threw on Hiei's sweater as she reached the tea kettle. She was still wearing her shorts from yesterday. Her hair was still up, but in a mangled bun that allowed some strands of hair to curl around her horns. She began to make her tea, soon sensing Botan arrive in the kitchen.

"Good morning Ryuu-Chan. You look better." Botan told her friend. She bumped her hips against Ryuu's, reaching for two mugs.

"Kurama isn't a morning person. Gotta feed the man coffee." Botan giggled as she began to get the coffee machine ready to brew.

"It smells awful." Ryuu noted as Botan scooped out the grinded coffee.

"Are you sure that isn't your nose crying because you're wearing that sweater. I'm not even a demon and you reek of classic Hiei and sweat." Botan teased.

Ryuu rolled her eyes at Botan. "What ever."

Yukina arrived a few minutes later, most likely to make tea for herself.

"Oh Ryuu I didn't expect you to be awake this early." Yukina said with a yawn.

"Genkai senpai started to beat me with the newspaper." The dragon replied sheepishly, earning a sleepy giggle from the ice maiden.

"I told him to make you comfortable but I guess he didn't think of giving you an actual pillow. I'm sorry." Yukina told her. Ryuu looked at her with a puzzled face.

"You mean the sweater?" Ryuu questioned. Yukina hummed a 'mhmm'. Ryuu shrugged, "it's whatever."

Hiei made his way through the temple. He needed to go to Maiki to do patrol. His eyes spotted Ryuu as he passed the kitchen. She was wearing his sweater. Even though he ignored the voice in his head that told him to retrieve it, he rolled his eyes. Here knew that if he wore that sweater back home, Mukuro would definitely make a point to say it smelled of a female. He wasn't Mukuro's significant other, but if it was her way, he would be. The last thing he needed was her nagging in curiosity over someone who also meant nothing.

The girls continued chatting in the kitchen. Ryuu had already planned out her day. She was going to go down the Genkai's beach area. It wasn't exactly a beach, more like a lake. But to Ryuu water was water anyway. She wanted to play. She grew up alone, with water being her only beckoning towards friendship. When she was younger she learned how to summon her own Mitsuraryuu. Mitsuraryuu like every other dragon spirit is hard to tame. However, Mitsuraryuu never seemed to go after her. They would engage in a dance, playing, until Mitsuraryuu decided to disappear. She had an understanding of respect for the dragon spirit.

"Ryuu, what do you think?" Botan asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What?" The dragon demon replied with a confused look on her face.

Yukina giggled at her, "you're a bit of an air head."

Ryuu smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry. I was thinking about what to do today." She told the girls.

"Well stop thinking, because we're going shopping." Botan told her, pointing a finger at her. Ryuu sighed. Botan never forgets anything.

"Not today." Ryuu started, only to have Botan shove her finger onto Ryuu's nose with pressure.

"Don't you dare, 'not today' with me missy!" Botan scolded, She crossed her arms over her chest with a pout.

There it was. The classic Botan pout. Ryuu sighed, defeated.

"Have it your way then. I'll go get ready." Ryuu sighed, leaving to her room. She heard Botan squeal happily as Yukina giggled.


	6. Chaper Six

_Welcome to Chapter Six. I'm really excited about this chapter. You're going to see allot of Hiei and Ryuu love hate stuff. But also that's how their relationship needs up being. Please leave reviews. Please if you think Hiei is out of character any. I feel like I'm really stuggling getting it right. But because of his slightly rude nature, that's easy to write haha. anyway enjoy!_ _ **Chapter Six**_

Ryuu stripped out of her shorts to put on some black leggings. She focused her energy to make her horns disappear, watching her reflection in the mirror as her eyes dulled into a hazel color. Ryuu slipped on some socks before leaving her room to find Genkai. She followed her nose to find the older woman.

"You're going out? Did you expect money like a child?" Genkai grunted, puffing on her cigarette.

"Mom, please give me my allowance." Ryuu teased, bowing at her friend.

Genkai chuckled. "Just pick me up this stuff." She told the dragon demon, handing her a list of items. Ryuu nodded, taking the plastic card from Genkai's hand.

"Is it the same pin?" Ryuu questioned. Genkai nodded, waving the demon goodbye. She went to the entrance of the temple to meet up with Botan and Yukina.

"Oh goodie, let's get going!" Botan said excitedly as Ryuu arrived.

"What type of clothing do you enjoy?" Yukina asked Ryuu as they began their way into town.

Ryuu shrugged. She was always low maintenance. "I just like being cozy." She replied.

"We need to do something about your hair one day." Botan told Ryuu. Ryuu twitched slightly. If there was anything she loved about herself it was her hair and horns.

"You will never touch my hair. I know it looks like a mess. But that's just how it is. It's fine." Ryuu growled protectively.

Yukina giggled at Ryuu, "Let's go get Keiko-chan."

The girls arrived at Keiko's only to find her and Yusuke arguing. Botan cleared her throat slightly, getting Keiko's attention. The brunette waved, continuing to talk to Yusuke.

"I think the two of them express their love through arguing." Botan told Ryuu. She watched the couple share a kiss before Keiko went over to her friends.

"Hey everyone." Keiko smiled. The girls left the house, getting started on shopping.

Ryuu trotted along, not really sure what to buy. She would pick up an item or two every other shop. Botan was attached to a plastic thing in her hand, spirit phone, making small talk with everyone. Keiko and Yukina seemed busy talking about wedding plans. Keiko said Yusuke had promised Keiko a wedding worth in the year. Yukina mentioned to everyone that she was going to move into Kuwabara's soon. Ryuu sighed, feeling oddly alone. Ryuu dragged herself through a few more stores. She played the part of being a girl, pleasing Botan at least. She had managed to pick up a few knitted sweaters, more cozy socks, and a handful of tights. She was growing annoyed, possibly it was the amount of humans about making her in a bad mood. The smells were making her nose itch uncomfortably. She decided to make a story about needed to get home. Which was also true. Genkai was growing old, she had medicine to pick up, along with herbs.

"I'm sorry, it's getting late. I told Genkai I'd be home around three. And I still need to do shopping." Ryuu told her friends, pretending to be surprised when she finally found a clock.

Yukina and Keiko giggled, saying something about her being an airhead. "I'll come by tonight okay?" Botan told her friend with a smile. Ryuu smiled back nodding, waving goodbye as she ran off towards a grocery store.

"That's odd, I'd never think Genkai would be the one to set a curfew." Botan sighed, watching her best friend leave. She knew Koenma had planned to stop by, but three was a bit too early. Ryuu probably wanted alone time.

Ryuu got the groceries Genkai asked for, along grabbing snacks for herself. Ryuu finally got home. She put away the groceries before returning Genkai's plastic money card. Genkai raised an eye at the demon questionably.

Ryuu shrugged. It was as if Genkai and her didn't need words to explain anything. Ryuuren left the temple to go to the lake.

"Mitsuraryuu~" she sang as she hovered above the water. The dragon spirit arrived shortly, wrapping its body around Ryuuren. The dragon let out a low pur. Ryuu sighed happily as she rubbed her face into the dragon's snout.

Hiei sat back on the ledge that overlooked the lake and the forest that laid behind Genkai's temple. Again, he found Ryuu playing in the water. The dragon she had summoned caught his eyes. Ryuuren's yoki shot out a mix of blues as she called out for her dragon. The dragon emerged her the water. It brought a small welcoming like mist as it made itself present. The dragon looked beautiful compared to his black fiery dragon. It had a dark blue body, while its scales glitters a sky blue color as the light hit in the right places. He watched interested as the dragon seemed to enjoy her presence. His dragon merely tolerated him. His own dragon made his arm tingle, as if it was trying to reach out. He brushed the feeling away as he grabbed onto his arm.

A few hours had passed away quickly as Ryuu and Mitsuraryuu played in the water. Ryuu laid peacefully on the dragon. "Mitsuraryuu. I want us to stay like this. I hope you never get caged to an arm." The dragon let out a groan, nudging its head into Ryuu's stomach. The demon girl reached her arms out, petting the dragon's face. Suddenly Mitsuraryuu disappeared, fading into the water. Ryuu let out a whine as she got up to go back to the temple. As she walked through the forest back to the temple she could feel Hiei near by. She whipped her body around to spot him, only to not see him at all. She shrugged before turning back around to continue her walk. She bumped right into him allowing him to earn a grunt.

"You sure have a way with women, don't you." She hissed.

Hiei smirked, crossing his arms, "Genkai told me the same thing once."

Ryuu rolled her eyes at him, thinking 'what a smug Bastard'. "What do you want." She questioned him.

Hiei stared at her. He wasn't sure how to voice what he wanted. He also didn't want to ask how to become close with his own dragon. He decided on telling her "nothing". A simple answer. The dragon demon tilted her head confused. She shrugged it off, beginning to walk away.

'What are you doing?' Hiei asked himself. He couldn't help himself from whatever he was doing. He followed her a few feet behind, back to the temple. He watched her from behind. He noted she was shorter then him. Her horns were misplaced. Her hair was in a messy bun. Suddenly Ryuu took off, running towards the temple. Hiei followed behind, hiding in the trees.

"Oh, hello Ryuuren," Koenma said. He stood next to Genkai on the front porch of the temple.

"What are you doing here?" Ryuu asked slightly puzzled. Was she going to be sent away again? She just got began to feel like she was home.

"It's your adoptive birthday." Koenma told her with a smile. "I bring two things for you." Ryuuren's eyes could have popped out of her skull. This was new. Not even Enma sent her gifts. Koenma grabbed onto his adopted sister's hands. "The first is from father, Genkai put in a good word for you. Finally your wish has been granted. But! Before I do this, there are rules." Koenma started. Ryuuren's eyes widened in shock. "You can not mess up. One little screw up and father will have us both on a silver platter." Koenma told her. With a pulse of pressure the spirit cuffs broke off. Ryuuren felt her power crawling back full force. She sighed heavily, trying to gain composer as the feeling overwhelmed her. "Number two, was Botan's idea, a spirit phone. It can call other spirit phone numbers. Everyone you've met in the group has one." Koenma told her handing her a pastel red colored plastic box. Ryuuren couldn't help herself as she jumped onto Koenma for a hug.

Kurama and Hiei watched Koenma meet up with Ryuuren from the trees. Kurama chuckled as Hiei's face grew a smirk. Her spirit cuffs were gone. Built up energy hit them, but they stood their ground. "She's a A class. Look at that," Kurama chuckled.

The night had grown quiet. Koenma had gone back to the spirit world. Ryuu laid happily on the couch, playing with a hovering ball of water. Her demon appearance was back, luckily Koenma didn't find out she had been switching forms. She liked it better this way. Her human form seemed too weak for her own liking. She watched the water as she formed it into multiple shapes.

"You're easily entertained." She heard Hiei say. Her eyes wandered over to him. She hummed at him. She had nothing to say to him. "Are you going to give it back?" Hiei sighed, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Hire eyes wear glue to his sweater Ryuu had made herself feel at home in all day. Ryuu's eyes narrowed hearing his question.

"Why would you want it back?" She questioned him, her eyes never leaving the water that hovered above her fingers.

"Hn," He grunted. He shot off a small fireball at the water. The collision created a steamy cloud. "I believe it's mine." He told her simply. Ryuu's eyes rolled.

"You're rude you know." She told him as she sat up from the couch. A smirk grew on Hiei's face.

"You're high pitched whine makes me cringe." He mocked her.

The dragon demon snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you want to be friends, you should act more friendly. Picking on me isn't getting you anywhere." She told him as she removed his sweater, throwing it at him. She left towards her bedroom, leaving a puzzled Hiei.

Botan giggled with her hand over her mouth. Kurama's fist hit her head as he shushed her. The couple decided to spend the night at Genkai's, but couldn't help to watch the event that happened before them. Botan and Kurama spied on the two younger demons. "They'd be cute together." Botan told her boyfriend. Kurama chuckled down at her.

"I don't think Hiei knows how to actually talk to girls." He continued to chuckled. He had to put his hand over his mouth to silence himself.

"Ryuuren isn't exactly social either. King Enma really kept her locked up." Botan told her, watching Ryuu walk off. "Oh I gotta go!" Botan added, running off. Kurama's eyebrows turned into a confused state as he watched her run away. When Kurama turned away he had an annoyed Hiei in front of him. Kurama smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's low for you fox." Hiei told his friend with a glare.

Kurama or his hands up defensively, waving them around, "it was Botan's idea! She dragged me into watching."

Ryuu laid peacefully on her bed. She turned her attention to the plastic thing called a phone that Koenma have her. This was the same plastic thing Botan and Keiko are attached to. She sighed, tossing the phone next to her. "What's the point? Just so then you can check in on me?" She muttered, more to Koenma than herself


	7. Chapter Seven

_Enjoy another chapter:)_ _ **Chapter Seven.**_

Ryuuren woke up to knocking at her door. She sat up from her bed, looking outside. It was night time, she must have dozed off. She huffed, getting up from her bed to open the door. She found Botan smiling. "Hey come in," Ryuu yawned. Botan made her way into the room, sitting down on the bed. She picked up the phone that was laying next to her.

"Come here so then I can teach you the way of technology." Botan told her. Ryuu nodded, sitting next to her friend. She put in her phone number, showing Ryuu. "There's allot of cool things to do with this." She added. She showed Ryuu The basics of how to phone. "And this!" Botan giggled. There was a flash, the sudden light made Ryuu jump. "Now we have a picture together." Botan said between laughs. The photo made Ryuu cringe.

"No," she whined, taking the phone. "I have to be ready." Ryuu giggled. She took a more flattering photo of them.

"That's better." Botan told her with a smile. Ryuu nodded happily. Maybe there was a plus to this plastic device.

The girls chatted for a little longer before Botan excused herself to go back to Kurama.

It was late. Ryuu wasn't sleepy, thanks to her unplanned nap. The dragon demon sighed, jumping off her bed.

"What to do,"and sang to herself.

Ryuu made her way towards the exit of the temple. She decided to go on a stroll through the forest. She had been through Genkai's forest many times. She knew the routes to take like it was the back of her hand. She made her way through the trees, getting to the clearing. The big oak tree stood tall. It was peaceful, the stars were bright, and the moon lit the small valley. She sighed happily, flopping onto the ground, watching the stars.

"Is this how you got sick? You shouldn't just lay in dew." And heard Hiei say. She looked up into the tree. The fire demon looked comfortable as he laid upon a tree branch.

"Aren't you afraid that you're going to fall off?" She replied as she lazily pointed at him.

She heard Hiei "hn," towards her. Her arm flopped back onto the ground. They remained quite, enjoying the silence.

"Do you always sleep outside?" She asked him. Hiei glanced down at her with one lazy eye opened.

"No. I don't sleep outside." Hiei told her, watching her as she picked at the wet grass. "Why are you out here?" Hiei asked her. Ryuu glanced to the fire demon.

"I took a nap, but I didn't feel like going back to bed after waking up." She told him. The night was growing darker. "What's your story?" She added, questioning him. Would he tell her? She expected him to scoff, making up an excuse. Instead, Hiei's eyes narrowed at her. 'Why,' he thought to himself. Why did Ryuu want to know. Why didn't he mind telling her? Soon she would begin training her strength back, Koenma planned on putting Ryuu with Kuwabara for border control anyway. He shrugged, maybe it won't hurt to tell her.

"I'll show you, only if I can see yours." Hiei replied. That seemed fair. He had heard of the things Ryuu was able to do, but hearing and seeing is different.

"Your evil third eye hmm?" Ryuu said out loud, as if she was thinking on an answer. A minute passed by before Ryuu's thoughts were interrupted by Hiei appearing on the ground next to her

"It's not all that evil." Hiei told her with a smirk. Ryuu stood up reaching her hand out, index finger ready to poke. Before her finger met Hiei's Jagan he slapped her away. "I'm looking first." He added before he laid his palm against Ryuu's forehead. Images of the dragon demon's past flooded his mind. Ryuu stood there quietly, watching Hiei, as his bandaged jagan glowed. His hand was warm, she couldn't help to lean in. She felt a tug in her mind as Hiei dug deeper. He would know everything. Everything she decided not to share with the group. The only thing she could think was that if she trusted him with the information. Maybe she didn't have a choice anymore, she would have to trust him now. Hiei removed his hand, staring at Ryuu. He felt like he understood her better. All of Ryuu's tendencies made sense. She hadn't told anyone her entire story, but allowed Hiei to know everything. Ryuu reached out her hand, opening it up to make her palm flat.

"It's your turn." She told him. Hiei pressed his forehead against her hand, using his Jagan to play a video in her head. Ryuu felt a tug on her mind again as Hiei's story played in her head. She saw everything. The exiled child who turned into a bandit. His travel for the Jagan, and his mother's necklace. She leaned about his involvement with Koenma and everyone. She met Mukuro through his eyes.

Her eyes blinked open, Hiei's warmth disappearing from her hand. The two demons stood there silently, just out of each other's reach. "If you don't have to stay here why come back so often?" She questioned him. Hiei smirked, he didn't expect that for a first question, but appreciated it.

"It gets boring there." He said simply.

Ryuu stared at him. Boring? It was boring here. She wish she could go back to Makai. She loved it there. The air would carry smells the human world didn't. She missed the red tinted sky the most. "I wish I could go back." She told him, looking into the human sky above her.

"Come on, let's go back." Hiei told her a he began to walk back to the temple. Dawn was only a few hours away. Ryuu nodded following shortly behind him.

They reached the temple. The walk back was quite, both deep in their own thoughts. Before Ryuu knew it she was close to her bedroom. She watched Hiei walk to his room, he never actually used his bed, but she noted his room was a few doors down from hers.

Hiei's eyes caught Ryuu's before slipping into his room.

Ryuu woke up to the smell of something wonderful cooking. Whatever this smell was she had not tried it before, but the smell made her mouth water. The dragon demon quickly got out of bed and threw on some pajama pants, leaving on her crop top sweater. Barefoot, she made she way to the kitchen with haste. Over the stove stood Genkai with strings of meat and eggs.

"What's this?" She questioned her long time friend. Genkai jumped, turning around to hit Ryuu with the wooden spatula she had been cooking with. The dragon demon squealed childishly, quickly moving to the other side of Genkai. She stared closely at the hot plate Genkai used to cook the meat.

"Get closer dipshit." Genkai dared her. Ryuu winced, grabbing her heart. The older woman rolled her eyes at the demon. "It's called bacon." Genkai told her getting a piece for Ryuu from the pan.

"Bacon?" Ryuu repeated, grabbing onto the meat. As she took a taste, her eyes lit up. The taste itself made her mouth water more than the smell. 'So good.' She thought happily.

"Ryuu, go get everyone up." Genkai ordered. Ryuu nodded, she grabbed another piece of bacon before leave down the hall.

Ryuu went door to door, hand hovering over the many doors, aiming to sense a body at least before knocking. Genkai's temple was relatively big. Most rooms were transformed into meditating rooms or hang out places. She found Yukina first, followed by Kurama who also had Botan, leaving Hiei's room for last. She didn't try to sense him, instead she began to knock. She gave him a minute to reply, but a reply never arrived. She took it upon herself, opening the door slightly, peeking in. There was no Hiei in sight. She shrugged turning around, finding Kurama staring at her with a kind smile. "Hiei is in Makai today." He told her. Ryuu's mouth formed an 'oh' shape. "He'll be back in the afternoon, let's get breakfast." Kurama added. Ryuu nodded following him back to the kitchen.

As Ryuu and Kurama arrived in the kitchen, Genkai handed her plates and utensils to put into the table. Once everything was on the table the five of them all sat down to eat. Genkai had made bacon and omelettes. There was also tea and coffee available.

"Thank you for the food!" The group told Genkai. Genkai huffed, taking a sip of her tea.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a minute. Unfourtantly I've came down a cold. But any way, here is Chapter Eight :D_ _ **Chapter Eight.**_

The day was passing slowly. Ryuu was growing bored. It didn't help that Genkai was growing annoyed of Ryuu. The dragon demon began to childishly prank her off and on through the day. Botan had left to spend time with Keiko. Yukina was at Kuwabara's. Genkai had shunned Ryuu away. Now Ryuu was left to bother the only other body left at the temple, Kurama.

Kurama chuckled at Ryuu who sighed heavily. Kurama decided to spare with her to her release some energy.

"Come on, are you even trying?" Kurama teased her, whipping his rose whip at her yet again. The dragon demon was becoming frustrated. Seven years of spirit cuffs really locked her energy away. Ryuu threw another ball of scalding water at Kurama. Once again he dodged her attack. He threw his whip at her direction, only for her to dodge, falling onto her stomach. There was a smirk growing on her face. She slammed her hand onto the ground, the ground made a crack in the surface on the dirt, the surrounding swamp water shot up into the air. As the swamp water began to fall it shot down with fast speed. Kurama winced, unavailable to block. The water felt like he was being stabbed with needles. A gasp could be heard from Ryuu as she noticed the hand she had slammed down was now being held down by vines. The vines began to constrict, she could feel the blood slow down, making her hand feel tingly. She reached towards the lake of mucky water that laid feets away from her grip.

"Misturaryuu-" she whined. She tried to pull out of the constriction, pulling the vines out of the ground. Kurama looked at the water, confused, watching it bubble.

Mitsuraryuu shot up, lacing its body around Ryuuren.

"Figures, a dragon demon would have a dragon." Kurama chuckled at himself. Mitsuraryuu's dark blue body stretched itself into the air. As it stretched out the scales glittered, the air got colder, a mist started to fade in.

"Are you going to send your dragon at me Ryuu?" Kurama asked.

The dragon let out a loud growl, making Ryuuren grin. "Now you're being too nice. I don't control her, she does as she pleases." She told Kurama with a smirk, she cracked her knuckles. Kurama wore a smile. This smile wasn't he's not his normal kind smile. This smile was more friendly it seemed.

"I'm taking my time to play I suppose." Kurama told Ryuu as he flipped his hair.

Ryuu rolled her eyes. Play? Ryuu wanted to lay down. Summoning Mitsuraryuu was an ordeal within itself. Kurama and her have been sparring for the last half an hour. She wanted to end this. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Kurama, you-" her sentence was cut off by a gasp. Something set Mitsuraryuu off, the blue dragon charged at Kurama. Ryuu narrowed her eyes at the small seeds on the ground around her, she assumed Mitsuraryuu must have blocked whatever his attack was.

"Mitsu!" She yelled, running after the dragon. Kurama could die. She waited for impact, realizing she was late, her eyes shut tightly hearing Mitsuraryuu growl.

Instead it started to rain. Ryuu opened her eyes. Kurama was okay, Mitsuraryuu had vanished, and an odd black fire residue floated in the air.

"Hn, you even said she didn't okay nice." Ryuu and Kurama heard. It was Hiei non the least. Kurama let out a chuckle.

"I figure it wouldn't hurt to stretch my bones," he answered the fire demon. "You almost had me worried Ryuu!"

Ryuu stood on shocked. She didn't really understand what had happened. Where did Mitsuraryuu go? did Hiei summon Kokuryuuha?

"I didn't even see him." Ryuu sighed heavily, dropping to the ground. Hiei's arm was slowly drawing back the darkness flames.

Hiei laughed lightly at her response. Watching her be upset about missing the view. She wasn't even worried about how she was becoming drenched in the rain. Kurama chuckled, reaching a hand out for Ryuu.

"Maybe you can spare him tomorrow," Kurama told her as he pulled her up. Ryuu let out a sigh. For some reason her heart ached her not to spare with the fire demon. She might actually need more training. It was as if everything She once had was locked up in a box in her mind. Finding the key to the box felt like it was going to be a journey.

The three of them arrived back to the temple, The rain stopped as they exited the swamp area. The air was cold, leaving Ryuu shivering. Genkai's eyes narrowed, watching Ryuu as she slid past her into the temple.

"Did she summon Mitsuraryuu?" Genkai asked the boys. Kurama nodded, slightly in awe over the dragon still. "Mitsuraryuu treats Ryuuren as a pup, you need to be careful." The older psychic told the boys, flicking away her cigarette before going inside.

Kurama gave Hiei a curious look, but the fire demon gave a shrug before following after the physic.

Ryuu reached her room, stripping herself from the wet clothes. She let out a groan as she took a towel to her soaked hair. She decided on wearing an oversized grey hoodie with a pair of dark blue leggings. Her hair was still damp, sending shivers down her spine. There was allot of time left in the day. She heard a knock at her door, making her jump.

"Ryuu, do you want to go out with Hiei and me into town?" She heard Kurama through the door.

She went to the door, opening it. She was conflicted about going out.

"But my horns," She sighed, pointing up at the material threat grew out of her head.

"You look quite harajuku." Kurama chuckled, pulling in her horn, dragging her out of the room.

"Huh?" The dragon demon was confused. "What's harajuku?"

"It's a type of fashion, we'll just tell everyone you're cosplaying." He told her with a grin. "That's what we do with Hiei." He told her. She followed Kurama towards the exit of the temple. They two of them met up with Hiei. Hiei's face made a smirk noticing Ryuu.

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" Ryuu whined at Kurama.

"It'll be fine, we just need to make it to my house. I promised my mother lunch, she's been wanting to see Hiei any way." Kurama chuckled. The three demons began walking into town.

"I didn't know you were so close to Kurama's mom." Ryuu said to Hiei. The fire demon shrugged, it was indifferent to him.

"Hiei use to live at my house." Kurama noted, watching Hiei walk off to get ice cream.

Ryuu nodded, watching Hiei come back with a cone of white cloud like food.

"What? Never seen sweet snow before?" Hiei asked her as she eyed his snack.

"No," Ryuu replied more confused.

Hiei grunted, stretching the sweet snow out to Ryuu, "Don't eat it all." Kurama chuckled softly, watching the two demons.

Ryuu took a bite, she made a face as the cold hit her mouth. The treat was indeed sweet, cold as snow. She handed the treat back to Hiei. "It's alright, I like warmer things though."

"Luckily, we're almost there, just another block. Mother made pie." Kurama told Ryuu.

Ryuu looked up at Kurama, "pie?"

"Fruit, bread, warmth, sweet snow on top." Hiei explained.

The dragon demon nodded. Her stomach made a growl as she thought about the food. Kurama chuckled at her as they finally reached his house.

"Mother, we're home." Kurama called out as he entered the house. The house had an aroma of various plants, food, and sweets. It smelt rich in cinnamon.

"Shuichi! Welcome home," Ryuu heard from within the house.

A tall figure emerged from the hall, holding a mixing bowl. Her long dark blue hair swayed, noticing two other people.

"Hiei! It's nice to see you again, please make yourself comfortable. Dear, I'm Shiori, I'll get to you soon!" Kurama's mother yelled, running back to the kitchen.

"Suichi?" Ryuu whispered at Hiei. Hiei nudged Ryuu in the side.

"He'll explain later." She heard Hiei say, his mouth didn't move, she assumed he was in her head.

Kurama gave an apologetic smile before leaving to help his mother.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Welcome back everyone. Chapter nine is finally here! I'm feeling allot better, so I've been able to work on my fics. Please enjoy and leave reviews! I love reading your comments :)_ _ **CHAPTER NINE**_

Hiei flopped down on the couch, patiently waiting for food. Ryuu followed him, getting cozy on the opposite side of the couch, taking in her surroundings. The house was simple, but decorated with modern items. Shiori's house looked cute in Ryuu's opinion.

"Food time!" Shiori sang happily. Hiei jumped off the couch quickly, heading down a hall, Ryuu following behind him. They reached the dining room making themselves comfortable at the table. As Shiori carried in the food, the smells hit Ryuu's nose. Her stomach rumbled impatiently, making her hold her stomach embarrassedly as Shiori giggled at her.

"Looks like Hiei isn't the only who gets excited by my cooking." Shiori said happily as she sat the food into the table. Ryuu stared at the food excitedly. Shiori had made Teriyaki Salmon with vegetables and rice. As a child Mitsuraryuu had always helped her gather fish to eat, she quickly began to love it. "Dig in!" Shiori told her, pulling Ryuu away from her thoughts. Ryuu nodded happily, getting her plate together.

The group finished eating. Ryuu took it upon herself to chat with Shori over tea while Kurama washed the dishes. Ryuu could feel a tugging on her brain, this could become a headache, or the fire demon trying to get her attention.

"Are you okay dear?" Shiori asked with a concerned look. Ryuu tilted her head in confusion unaware she had made a face of discomfort.

"I'm fine Shiori-San." The dragon demon smiled, waving her hands about. She felt a pressure on her horns, making her look up. Hiei stood behind her, poking at her horns.

"You two are cute!" Shiori giggled with a hand over her mouth. The two demons made a face that was half annoyance half disgust. Shiori stood up with a smile, patting Ryuu on the head between her horns. "Shuichi looks like he needs to leave, he's pacing around." The older woman noted, pointing at her son. Kurama shot his mother a guilty smile.

"Sorry mother, it's getting late and Ryuu-Chan needs to get home." Kurama told her. Maybe that's why Hiei was trying to get her attention.

Ryuu smiled, getting up as well. "It was nice meeting you!" She told Shiori while bowing her head.

Shiori smiled, "please feel free to visit."

"Why did we have to go, Okasan loves me." Ryuu whined at Kurama. The fox demon chuckled as the three of them walked back to Genkai's.

"It's getting late, that's when all the creeps come out." Kurama told her, finger on his chin.

Ryuu rolled her eyes at the fox demon. Creeps? What a stupid excuse. She sighed, knowing anyway that Genkai was probably going to beat her for going out in public.

They reached the temple finally, meeting Yusuke at the entrance.

"Finally." The ex spirit detective huffed, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Ryuu took a liking to my mom." Kurama chuckled.

"We would have been back sooner, but the two decided to talk for ever." Hiei added sounding annoyed.

Ryuu looked between the men, confused. "Did I miss something?"

Yusuke smirked, bending over to stare the dragon demon in the eyes. "Starting tomorrow, I'm training you for border control. Koenma orders."

Ryuu sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She appeared to be pouting. "Figures." She finally replied in a hushed tone. She seemed annoyed. With the whisp of wind Ryuu had disappeared, leaving Yusuke and Kurama shocked. Hiei held an emotionless look on his face, but pondered why this news would possibly annoy the little woman. He shrugged deciding to walk away.

"Shouldn't we go get her!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei as he walked away.

"Hn, If she wants to throw a temper then let her do it alone at least." Hiei spat looking annoyed. Maybe a temper wasn't the best thing to say, considering Ryuu's past destructive choices.

Kurama sighed rubbing the back of his head, appearing nervous. "We should probably find her in a little bit. I don't completely agree with just allowing her to go but she needs space."

Yusuke nodded agreeing. The two men turned their heads towards Hiei, seeming to plead for help. The forest was big, it wasn't like they had a demon compass either. Unfortunately their target also was too good at hiding herself. Hiei grunted. "There's two of you, you don't need me." He told them before escaping into the trees above.

Ryuu made herself comfortable on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the lake. In a perfect world she wanted Mitsuraryuu to appear and comfort her, but she knew her mother figure wouldn't appear twice in one day. Mitsuraryuu may be upset with her anyway due to the fire demon's attack. Mitsuraryuu didn't deserve such a harsh attack. Ryuu sighed, knowing either way it was her fault. Mitsuraryuu could have killed Kurama. Lucky Hiei was there in time to cancel the attack. Ryuuren had a feeling her parents loved her deeply. They left Enma, a king, and a dragon spirit to watch over her. She let out a groan, allowing her back to fall back onto the ground. The sun was almost done setting while moon made itself cozy for its shift for the day. What even happened to her parents? Enma made her believe they were dead ages ago. Even though the king never lied to her, she's always had a feeling they were out there. Perhaps that's why she was annoyed. Enma wants to believe he's trying to give her a life, but she couldn't help but to feel chained. Her life has been nothing but orders.

Hiei made himself comfortable as he hid from a distance from Ryuu. He couldn't help but to wear a grin as he watched Ryuu pout. He knew Yusuke and Kurama were making their way through the forest to find Ryuu. The lake was a good distance away, giving Ryuu enough time to throw what ever temper tantrum she could muster. Hiei was actually surprised to find her laying around behaving. He decided to go towards her. He thought the sound of the wind would hide his movements, but it just carried his scent. He saw Ryuu lazily move her head to the side, her eyes digging into his. The look asking him, why was he here. Why did he even bother. Hiei rolled his eyes, continuing to walk towards her.

"I can smell you a mile away. Don't you have better things to do?" Ryuu questioned him as her gaze returned to the sky.

Hiei grunted, plopping onto the ground next to her. He was taken back by her question, but ignored her. "Don't you have better things to complain about?" He replied, looking down at her.

Ryuu could feel his warmth as he sat next to her. She sat up from the ground, her back slightly wet from dew. "I just want to try to find them. I don't want to work anymore. I want to go home." She explained as her eyes settled on the water that laid under the cliff. The moon's reflection danced in the water. She shivered slightly, making Hiei glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'll make you a deal." Hiei started. Was this going to be a good idea? He didn't know how strong the dragon demon could be, making his offer possibly bad. Ryuu turned her head, he had her interested. "If you can beat me, I'll help you find your parents." He finally finished.

Ryuu's eyes lit up, unconsciously leaning into Hiei's shoulders. "Really?"

Hiei nodded, his face becoming slightly flushed. He was annoyed with himself physically, thanking the darkness that she didn't see the blush. He didn't move away, Ryuu stayed still. His warmth trapped her, causing the goosebumps to fade away. He shifted slightly, placing his arms on top of his knees.

"You really are sweet." Ryuu told him softly. She questioned if her next choice of action would be okay. She sighed, more to herself, pushing away the thought. She decided to tilt her head onto Hiei's shoulder.

The fire demon glanced at her from the corner of his eye again. He let her stay there. He grunted slightly at her remark. "Don't be stupid." He muttered.

Leafs began to rustle behind them, cause Ryuu to jump. Hiei hissed at the dragon demon, her paranoia caused her horns to ram into the side of his face. He sat there rubbing at his jawline, the feeling was familiar to a road rash. "It's just Yusuke and Kurama."

Ryuu let out a whimper slightly, trying to reach forward to look at the damage she had caused. Hiei shot her a half confused- half possibly disgusted look, moving away from her as he stood up. "I couldn't feel them." She said apologetically, also deciding to stand up.


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Sorry for taking awhile to update. Chapter ten is here :) Lead reviews please._** ** _CHAPTER TEN_**

Yusuke and Kurama finally made it to the cliff, the sight before them made Yusuke annoyed.

"There's two of you, you don't need me. Could have just said you were getting her." Yusuke mocked Hiei from a distance.

Kurama chuckled, nodding in agreement. Ryuu turned her head, finally noticing the two men behind Hiei and her.

"What do you mean you couldn't sense them?" Hiei asked her as they walked over to their friends.

Ryuu sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders. "I blame you." She told him finally. Her accusation was bold, leaving Hiei confused. Even though he was confused he wore a smirk. He found her interesting. Ryuu had herself locked into Hiei, He seemed to cancel out her senses.

"What happened!" Yusuke laughed, pointing at the scrape on Hiei's jawline. Ryuu frowned a bit, playing with a strand of hair. A nervous habit of her's.

Hiei grunted, rolling his eyes. "Nothing, let's go."

Kurama and Yusuke both wore grins, nodding. They all began to head back to the temple.

They reached the temple to find Genkai on the doorstep. She had herself wrapped in a blanket as she held a cup of tea in one hand as she puffed on a cigarette in the other. Ryuu and her stood still in a staring contest. Their eyes exchanging words. Ryuu sighed, looking away, rubbing her arms.

"Don't do it again." Genkai told her simply. The older woman's eyes moved to Kurama's with a death glare. Kurama shot her a guilty smile. He knew if Genkai still had all her energy she would have hit him with all her might. "Never again." She repeated.

Ryuu carefully slithered her way around Genkai to get inside, making her way to her room. The air outside had grew cold, making her wish for her bed. She wanted warmth, but the slight thought of a certain fire demon made her blush. She fought it away as she shook her head. He wasn't exactly the ugliest thing she ever saw. She was annoyed with herself for even finding him remotely attractive. She sighed, throwing herself into her bed. Her face was buried into her pillow as she lazily wrapped herself up with her thick blanket.

Yukina chuckled noticing the rash on her brother's jawline. Hiei and Yusuke we're in the middle of playing some fighting game. Keiko had made herself cozy next to Yusuke on the couch. Yukina slid across the room so that she was next to Hiei, she reached her hand out to heal him.

"Don't," Hiei warned her. Yukina pulled her hand back, covering her mouth as she giggled. Hiei rolled his eyes at her. "It's not funny." He hissed at her.

"What even happened?" Yusuke asked Hiei. Keiko leaned forward to get a look at the scrape. The fire demon's face flushed slightly, making him look away. Yukina couldn't help but to wear a smile, noticing her brother's reaction.

"She was upset. When you two finally found her, you ended up scaring her." Hiei said simply. Yusuke grunted at the answer.

"No, how did that happen. She made it look like a accident." Yusuke asked again. Hiei growled, annoyed with his friend. Keiko noticed this, grinding her elbow into Yusuke. The movement quietly demanding her lover to stop talking.

Yukina smiled happily at Hiei. Her angry brother may have actually found someone.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" Yukina asked Hiei softly.

His eyes shot her a surprised look. "What?"

She giggled softly at her brother, deciding he probably wouldn't feel comfortable talking in front of everyone. "Nothing." She sang happily, walking off to her room.

Hiei watched his sister leave, confused. Keiko though, understood. She wasn't going to push Hiei though.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, equally confused. The two men shrugged, deciding to get back to their game.

The night passed away fast, making morning come too quickly. Ryuu whined, dragging herself out of bed, hearing someone bang non-stop on her door.

"Stop!" She cried, opening to the door. There stood Yusuke, awake, and ready. Ryuu sighed heavily as he wore a big grin.

"Get ready, training starts in twenty." He told her simply, walking away quickly. Ryuu rolled her eyes, slamming her door shut. She recollected her hair, putting everything up into a messy bun. She stripped herself from yesterday's clothing. She decided to put on a thin black hoodie and a pair of tight black shorts. If she was about to train she needed to be comfortable. She skipped the idea of socks, knowing she would be more comfortable barefoot anyway. She made her way out her room, seeing Hiei down the hall. He looked like he just woke up. His hair was a mess and he rubbed at his eyes. Ryuu couldn't help but to giggle at him. Hiei moved a hand away from his eyes, noticing Ryuu. His face became slightly flushed at the sight of her. Not just her, more like the lack of clothing compared to the normal. Ryuu whipped her face away feeling her face burn up. How stupid, she thought. She quickly made her way to the entrance of the temple to meet up with Yusuke. She ran by into the kitchen to grab a water bottle, almost knocking over Genkai. "Sorry senpai." She said softly, bowing her head before running off again.

She finally meet up with Yusuke, Kuwabara was there too.

"You ready? First thing, you're going to spare with Kuwabara." Yusuke told her as they began to walk towards the training grounds. Ryuu nodded, stretching her arms out.

Kuwabara shot her a smile with a thumbs up. "No holding back." He told her, flexing his arms. Ryuu giggled, "you can't hold back either, just because I'm a girl you know."

They stood a few feet apart, ready to fight.

"Begin!" They heard. Kuwabara flared his spirit sword, Ryuu watched in awe. She pulled up her sweater, revealing her own weapon. The side of hips were laced in dragon scales. She picked four off, placing them between her fingers in her right hand. Kuwabara cringed at the sight. "Doesn't that hurt?" He questioned her. She shot him a wicked smile. "They grow back." She jumped up into the trees, she is best at a long distance fighting. "Come at me." She told him. Kuwabara growled, racing towards her with his sword. She threw a scale at him, cutting his cheek. The cut was cold, almost ice cold, the blood dropped slowly down to his chin. The attack didn't stop him as he jumped up towards the tree, making her jump back to the ground away from him. She threw another scale, which was layered in ice. It hit him in the side of his stomach. She wasn't hurting him, she knew that for a fact. She was really just playing with him. Like a dragon and it's food. A bit primal of course, but she couldn't help herself. Kuwabara turned quickly, lunging towards her. She grabbed his sword, bouncing her energy into it. His sword quickly disappeared. He gasped in shock. "What was that?" He whined. She pressed her finger into his stomach, shooting his energy back at him before he could jump away. He went flying back a few feet, landing on his feet. She shot another scale at him, this one landing on his leg. The scale planned on staying there, cozy right under his knee cap. Kuwabara winced, getting his sword ready again. Ryuu mastered the art of water, but the one thing she didn't let people know was that she could change the temperature. She shrugged. Maybe it would be fun to have a sword too. If Kuwabara could make a sword out his energy, who said she couldn't either. Her energy spiked, a light blue sword appeared in her hands, using the remaining scales to hold onto the body. She stared at in awe, swinging it around. Close combat wasn't something she enjoyed. But Kuwabara's close range attacks made her long distance attacks useless.

She could hear Yusuke laugh. "I'm getting bored." Ryuu told Kuwabara. Kuwabara charged at her again, she met him, making their swords clang together. He wiped her sword away, making Ryuu jump away. "You're going to have too try harder. Hiei helped me with my swordsmanship." He told her wearing a grin. Ryuu rolled her eyes. "You don't know anything." She told him seriously. She took the distance from Kuwabara, using it to shot a water bullet. The bullet was hot, hitting him in the chest. He winced, grabbing at his chest. He could feel the hotness create bubbles of burnt skin. She didn't stop there, coming after him. Kuwabara jumped up in time, using his sword to hit Ryuu in the side. His hit never landing, getting blocked by a sudden wall of water. Ryuu smirked, ramming her own into Kuwabara's side. He winced, punching her in the gut. Ryuu feel back onto the ground, shocked. She jumped up quickly, kicking Kuwabara in the stomach, sending him flying again. "Are you done yet? Or do you want me to keep going?" Ryuu questioned him, that same wicked smile laced her lips. Kuwabara sighed, getting up. He was annoyed. He felt out of breathe, but here Ryuu was not even breaking a sweat. Yusuke stepped in, placing a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "Keep going, put her in the floor." Yusuke grinned. Ryuu sighed, wiping her sword to disappear. She used the remaining scales to shoot at Kuwabara. Yusuke caught them, dropping them quickly as they burned his fingers. Kuwabara smiled, getting ready again. Ryuu giggled slightly, "I don't really want to hurt you." She told Kuwabara. She proceeded to put her index and middle finger in her mouth. An old trick, she hadn't used in a long time. Kuwabara watched her questionably. "Acting cute isn't going to help you," Kuwabara told her, charging with his sword ready to attack. When she gathered up enough saliva she pulled her fingers away, spreading them out. "I'm not flirting with you." She hissed, rolling her eyes. She blew on her fingers creating multiple bubbles. They hovered there momentarily until Kuwabara was within feets of her. They shot forward, hitting him in different places. He tried to block the bubbles, but they moved around him in order to land a strike. Yusuke watched in amusement. Ryuu had allot of tricks. Kuwabara sighed, sitting on the ground. He had a big burn on his chest, along with cuts here and there. The bubbles hurt, surprising him. They looked like normal bubbles, but when they reached his skin they left dents that appeared burnt also. "I'm done." He said simply. Yusuke laughed loudly. Ryuu sighed happily. She knew Yukina would heal him, making him seem perfectly fine. "That was fun." She smiled, resting her hands on her hips. Kuwabara smiled even though he was in pain. "Go see Yukina." She told him.

He nodded, getting up, slowly making his way towards the temple. Ryuu shot a look at Yusuke. "You don't seem out of energy at all." He told her. Ryuu shrugged. If anything she felt pumped after being able to stretch her energy.

"It doesn't take much to do what I did, I was a bit worried about making a sword, but I feel fine." She told him as she rolled her sleeves up. Yusuke eyed her arm, She didn't ever show off her arms. Ryuu saw him staring. She assumed he was staring at Mitsuraryuu's clan marking. The marking was a thick dark blue ring that circled her left arm. "It's kinda like Hiei's dragon marking. Only difference is that I'm bonded differently. Hiei can summon and attack. But Mitsuraryuu, I can't summon. But she protects me, attacks as she pleases." Ryuu explained.

"But you can summon her." Yusuke told her. Ryuu shook her head. "I understand why you think that, but really I just ask for her to appear. It's up to her if she does." She told him. Yusuke made a face, possibly understanding. He wasn't going to question her again though. "Well let's take a break, I'm hungry." Yusuke said, clapping his hands together. Ryuu nodded, she too had hunger pains.

They made their way back to the temple, heading straight to the kitchen. Ryuu could smell Hiei, her nose locked onto his scent, blocking out everything else. She hated how he somehow had the power to do that. Why was he able to do that. Yusuke gave Ryuu a confused look as he met up with Keiko in the kitchen. The dragon demon walked straight by the kitchen, heading elsewhere. "You have half an hour!" She heard him yell. She kept walking straight to Hiei. Her nose led her to the living room where Hiei, Yukina and Kuwabara were.

"Hey scary scaly." Kuwabara hollered. Ryuu smiled, walking over to him to inspect her damage. "A few more rounds and your skin will look new." She told him with a grin, she teased him by pretending to poke at the gooey skin. Yukina sighed heavily, leaning back into the couch. "Ryuu Chan, please don't burn Kazu Kun again." Ryuu wore a smug smile, watching Kuwabara wrap his chest up. "I warned him though." She teased. Ryuu hadn't said a word to Hiei. Being in the same room was enough to please her odd demanding behavior to go to him. Hiei didn't say anything either, he wasn't exactly trying to look at her. Her lack of normal clothing had already made him hot this morning. He could have just jumped her if he pleased, but he ignored his primal demands. "I wonder what Urameshi will put you through next." Kuwabara wondered, talking to Ryuu. She shrugged, flopping onto the couch, she wrapped her arm around Yukina's, earning a giggle from her friend. "Yukina, I don't wanna." Ryuu complained. Yukina sighed, knocking her head against Ryuu's. The two girls had become close over the short week Ryuu had been there. Yukina had grown accustomed to Ryuu's never ending whining. The dragon demon was cute while she did it, making her not exactly annoying. Hiei couldn't help to watch the sight infront of him. When had Ryuu and Yukina became so comfortable with each other? Maybe that's just how Ryuu was, a people magnet. Everyone seemed to enjoy her.

"Hey Ryuu, why do you have scales?" Kuwabara asked suddenly. Hiei turned his head becoming interested.

"I just figured because I am a dragon demon." She laughed, matter of factly sounding. Hiei rolled his eyes as the idea hit Kuwabara like a brick. "Makes sense I guess." Kuwabara agreed. "Ryuu, let's go." Yusuke yelled from the kitchen. The dragon demon jumped, releasing her grip on Yukina.

What was round two?


	11. Chapter 11

sorry i haven't posted in a LONG time. super busy. I was tho real excited to see someone all of i was going to continue this. and that kinda hyped me up. sorry again! leave love for a new chapter!

 ** _Chapter 11_**

Ryuu sighed heavily, her body hitting the ground, making her grunt. Her body felt weak. Round two of training consisted of meditating followed by sprinting. Yusuke had mentioned that she was a bit slow. His accusation bothered her, making her want to show off. Somehow though the half breed was faster than her. It also didn't help any that Hiei decided to spend his day, mocking her from afar."Come on Onna, actually try." Hiei hissed at her. She looked up at him from the ground. Her eyes shooting daggers."I am." She whimpered, getting up. "I feel sore." The whine continued. Hiei rolled his eyes at her, Yusuke seemed equally out of breathe."Man, I haven't had a work out like this in a long time." Yusuke told her, throwing a bottle of water at her. The dragon demon didn't even try to catch it, instead it hit her in the chest. She dramatically feel back onto the ground, letting out a cry. "You wanna call it a day?" Yusuke laughed. Ryuu nodded, spreading her limbs out on the ground. "We did allot today," she noted. They really did, the fight with Kuwabara, mediating, and a damn sprinting game that was similar to a pacer test. "Genkai use to train you too right?" Yusuke asked her, making himself cozy next to her. "Yeah," she said simply, thinking back to her childhood. "How was young Genkai though?" Yusuke asked her. Ryuu giggled softly. "She use to be so strong. I could never keep up with her. She never taught me her tricks, but that's not why I was placed here. She taught me how to control myself. She pushed me over my limits. She's the reason why I can put up a fight. She was really pretty too. I hope I don't end up looking like her when I'm old." Ryuu laughed. "So you don't know how to use a spirit gun or anything?" Yusuke asked slightly surprised. He found training Ryuu slightly difficult. Her fighting style was nothing like his. "I mean I can do that same thing with water basically." Ryuu explained as she lazily lifted a finger to show off her water bullet. The water bullet hit the tree, creating a small hole perfectly through the trunk. "Each bubble has my energy in it, the water temperature just gives the enemy a surprise. But the hotter the better it seems." She explained."Were you ever not able to just shot off multiple ones?" Yusuke asked, remembering when he struggled just to get one.Ryuu nodded, laughing remember training with Genkai. "When I use to train with Genkai I use to not be able to add energy to it. The training I went through just to manipulate my energy was crazy. I'm sure Genkai had you go through a series of strange test.""Oh yeah." Yusuke laughed remembering everything.Hiei grunted in a judging tone, making Ryuu shot him a glare. What? She heard him ask in her head. He wore a smirk, as he began to join Ryuu on the ground. Ryuu rolled her eyes, giving Yusuke her attention again. "Well hey, it was nice actually hanging out. But, I promise Keiko a movie and she'll get mad if I'm late." Yusuke laughed. Ryuu gave a nod as she smiled. She waved Yusuke off, leaving her and Hiei alone.Once Yusuke was out of sight, she turned to Hiei. She gently, playfully, punched him in the side. She still laid comfortably on the ground, limbs sprawled out. He rolled his eyes, leaning back to lay down, crossing his arms under his head. "What are you doing?" Ryuu asked him simply, rolling onto her side to face him. Hiei grunted as a reply. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing either. "Relaxing." He finally replied, watching the clouds. Ryuu smiled at him. At least he wasn't being sarcastic. She was growing to adore his tough look he gave to everyone. Even though that's how he acted, he is actually sweet. The wind blew, making his bangs flutter slightly. She sighed softly, closing her eyes as the breeze carried his scent. Hiei took the chance to glance over at her, only to look away quickly. Stupid Onna. What are you doing. He thought to himself, relieved her eyes weren't open to see the heat that flushed across his face."Hiei." His heart ached slightly, stopping for a second, as he heard her call out to him. He turned his head slightly to face her. She wore a smile, but for some reason it felt like it had a passive undertone. He felt confused. Ryuu was the one wearing a flushed tone on her face. "Hn." He hummed questionably. "I kinda want to know if... Mukuro and you?" She stuttered the female's name. Hiei rolled his eyes, looking away from her. "Not like how you're thinking. I was her second in command. That's all Onna." He explained. She rolled away, content with his answer. He raised a brow, confused, but also feeling annoyed. "Why?" He voiced, accidentally sounding more annoyed."Curious," she said simply. Hiei smirked, glancing at her. She caught his glance and her face flushed, before looking away quickly. Hiei himself was growing aware that he had become interested in her, but it pleased him to know it wasn't just him. He knew he had some effect on her, but it was pleasing to hear it from her. "Ryuuren." Her heart fluttered slightly, hearing Hiei say her name in a low tone, close to a purr. She didn't dare to look at him. "Don't tease me," she hissed coldly. Hiei chuckled at her response, "I'm not, don't act like this." Ryuu whimpered slightly. Her body wouldn't let her get up to leave. "I don't like feeling like this." She whined softly. She really did hate how her body acted around him. Even when she first met him, it was like a click. She couldn't stop staring at him. Everytime he touched her, his warmth made her ache for more. His scent was so strong she couldn't help herself become consumed by it. She could sense him easily, and it threw everything else off. She sighed heavily. She wasn't enjoying the smirk that grew on Hiei's face. She finally beat herself, getting up from the ground. Hiei wore a puzzled face now. "I gotta go." Ryuu whispered, and with the end of her sentence she was gone. Hiei sighed heavily. His heart slightly aches, it felt like a new feeling, a sort of feeling he was growing to hate. "Damn, you have a way with girls." He mocked himself, noticing the mist that had just appeared and began to fade away.Ryuu appeared in her room, quickly opening a window. She was glad she could teleport miles away, but the mist was a threat to everything. The last thing she needed was Genkai whining about her wood floors. She turned to her bed, searching for the pink electronic that was given to her. When her hands finally found it between her sheets, she paused. She wanted to tell Botan about her situation, but she still felt embarrassed. You really are stupid. She thought to herself. Hiei had the audacity to turn her into mush. She was still piecing herself together. Her heart hurt, all he did was smirk at her. That's a way to kill someone's self esteem. She sighed heavily, flipping the device open, finding Botan. "Hello Botan here." She heard through the phone. The voice of her best friend made her smile. "Hey wanna go for food? Just us?" The dragon demon voiced, shakily. Her voice cracked at the end. "Yeah, are you okay?" Botan replied. Her voice was unsure but concerned. "Yeah, I'll get over it. I'll get ready though. Come over whenever." Ryuu said weakly. She was trying to get herself together. She was better than this. She felt disgusted with herself. "Give me an hour." Botan said happily, then the line clicked.Ryuu sighed, laying back onto her bed. She began staring at the ceiling like it was the coolest thing she had seen all day.Hours had passed and Hiei had made himself at home in front of the television. He had hoped to see Ryuu but he hadn't seen her at all. He didn't dare to try to poke into her brain. He was also slightly glad he hadn't seen her. He hadn't found of anything to say, anything that sounded right at least. Never before had someone actually made him feel stupid. His thoughts were interrupted by Kurama clearing his throat. Hiei turned around to acknowledge his friend. He found Kurama wearing a guilty smile and a Botan who appeared annoyed. Hiei raised an eyebrow, watching Botan disappear into the long hallway of rooms. "Who put a stick up her ass?" Hiei grunted, turning back to the television. He felt a dip in the couch, hearing Kurama chuckled awkwardly. "I'm afraid it was you." The fox demon said seriously. Hiei sighed, leaning his head onto the back of the couch."I didn't mean to piss Ryuu off." A low mumble came from Hiei.Botan pulled Ryuu out of her room towards the exit of the temple. Her horns were gone and her hair looked tidy for once as it was held up into a ponytail. She wore a pair of black leggings and a zipped up sky blue colored jacket. Her feet were covered by a simple pair of white sneakers. Ryuu's eyes connected with Hiei's as she passed by him towards the door. The glance was quick, but she broke it off as soon as she noticed he was staring back. "Come on, I know this bistro you're gonna love." Botan told her as she pulled her out of the door. Kurama sat patiently, waiting for the hot headed fire demon to explain. Hiei knew by the way Kurama had smiled earlier that he was here to pay the duty of Botan's lover, getting information. "So how was her training?" Kurama asked, breaking Hiei out of his thoughts.Hiei rolled his eyes at his friend. "No need to jump around the bush Kurama." Kurama chuckled, "What happened?" "She likes me, but hates herself for liking me." Hiei said, sounding more like a question. Kurama's mouth had formed an O-shape. "Did you do something to upset her?" Kurama asked. He knew his friend was not the best at showing his feelings. "I don't think I did. But I feel like I did." Hiei mumbled, sounding annoyed. "She's a demon, not a human..." Kurama began. Hiei shot Kurama a glare. "I can't just abuse her like a demoness." Kurama wore a smirk due to his friends reply. "She might like it. She's more primal than any of us." Hiei grunted, his head still laid upon the back of the couch. "How do I..." He began, but stopped. He couldn't understand that Kurama of all people had just told him to act more like a demon. "Do you like her?" He heard Kurama ask. The fire demon rolled his eyes. He guessed he was too apparent towards his feelings. "I do," a low mumble came from him. He could feel the heat on his face burn, blushing at the thought. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.I'm sorry if i upset you…


End file.
